1. Feild of the Invention
The present invention relates to cash registers. More particularly, the invention relates to a cash register that prevents employee theft of the money contained in the register and miscounting of money received from and returned to customers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Employee theft of money contained in cash registers and miscounting of money received from and returned to customers are sources of great losses for many businesses. These losses not only reduce the profits of the businesses, but also increase product costs for consumers.
Existing cash registers contribute to these problems because they include cash drawers that can be easily accessed by employees, thus encouraging theft. Additionally, existing cash registers do not adequately prevent miscounting of money received from and returned to customers. Although many newer cash registers calculate the amount of change to be given to customers after a sale, the employees must still remove the money from the cash registers and give the money to the customers.